


Best Weekend Ever

by Ot5bymy1dheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Liam Payne, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Gay Zayn Malik, M/M, One Direction One Shot, One Shot, Top Zayn Malik, Ziam Ficathon, ziam one shot, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot5bymy1dheart/pseuds/Ot5bymy1dheart
Summary: Liam thought for a second and asked Zayn “So backpacking across western Europe uh? You do that a lot?”Zayn eyes widen in surprise and a small smile creeps across his lips.‘Fuck’ cursed Liam mentally. He felt stupid to even say that, he wanted to change the topic to make it easier for Zayn. But it came out wrong. He just flirted with a guy and he fucking used the universal line to ask someone to have sex.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Best Weekend Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic. I wanted to post it for a really long time and jut got the nerves. I know there are not many bottam Liam and Top Zayn fans but I have always enjoyed it hope you enjoy it too.
> 
> Thank you for my sister @ot5ismyhome for being my beta reader <3

Liam loves to be alone in the weekends; he spends his time in his woodhouse, near the foot of the hill. He loves it there as he is away from work, family and stress. This weekend he doesn’t have to be anywhere, no office, no meetings, no presentation and no boss’ party to attend. This weekend it’s time for himself.

On Saturday morning Liam was up at 6 as usual. He pulled up his tracks and wore his tank top and went off for jogging. He returned after half an hour. He was all sweaty so he decided to take a cold shower. He made himself some toast and scrambled eggs for breakfast and spent his afternoon with a book. After finishing the book he started playing Fortnite for hours and dozed off on the couch.

A loud thud shook him up from his sleep; he looked startled for a couple of seconds trying to realize where he was. Realizing that the sound came from outside he grabbed the fire iron and went to the door, it must be a bear he thought. He heard something rattling his patio furniture. Then it hit him ‘bears can’t be near his house, he is about a mile away from the woods ’. Without lowering his fire iron he slowly opened his front door to get a look at the sound causer.

To his surprise a man was sitting on the chair cradling his left hand near his chest. Liam flicked the light switch to have a good look. He found out an extremely handsome guy of the same age looking at him with a weak smile. Heat rushed through Liam’s body and he felt his cheeks going red. This was how he felt when his date kissed him on his cheeks for the first time. Confused, Liam continued to stare admiring the young man.

"Whoa, I promise no harm and definitely not with this broken wrist” prompted the man.

Liam who was awestruck at the unknown stranger’s stunning features, it took him a second to realise he was still holding the rod up.

“Oh, sorry” he replied lowering it.

Liam has never heard a man’s voice so sweet and beautiful. He was attracted to every single thing about this man; it felt as different and as weird at the same time. Realizing the awkward silence he broke it asking “Broken wrist? You might have to band it up before it swells even more.”

“I guess” responded the man clenching his injured wrist. “I am Zayn, and sorry to bother you at this time. I was actually about to pitch a tent but tripped so followed the light to find a place that’s a little safer” He continued.

Liam smiled and said “Oh no it’s nothing, come on in let’s patch you up and I am Liam by the way.”

Liam made his way to the door but stopped when he saw Zayn was not following him. He turned to see Zayn struggling to pick his backpack on the ground. Liam walked to him and offered to carry the bag inside. Zayn didn’t want to be a burden but he couldn’t say no when Liam insisted.

Liam closed the door behind them and turned to Zayn and said “Feel like home” with a comforting smile. Liam left Zayn alone in the living room to fetch the first aid kit, returning back he saw Zayn searching something in his backpack.

“Don’t strain too much. Even a slight movement of a broken wrist can cause severe inflammation.”

“Oh, but it’s not like there is a constant pain or anyth– *Ouch*” Zayn winced in midsentence.

“Maybe it’s a dislocated bone, it only takes a second to push it back to normal but to be honest it is quite painful” said Liam honestly.

Zayn face clearly showed that he didn’t like the idea of pushing anything. Liam moved to sit next to Zayn examining his wrist, Zayn refused to give his hand but Liam told he is just going to apply a cream to reduce swelling. When their skin came in contact Liam felt a shiver down his spine. He felt how smooth and velvet like were Zayn’s hands. Without realizing he started to rub his fingers in circles feeling the contact of the soft skin under his fingers. All he can think about was how soft Zayn’s skin is. He pushed his thoughts to back of his head and finished applying the cream on Zayn’s hand so gently trying not to hurt him.

“Do it” said Zayn.

“What?” asked Liam confused?

“Relocate the bone before I change my mind” replied Zayn. He couldn’t let Liam hold his hands anymore his mind started to fill up with crazy thoughts and well some were dirty, and he is afraid if he makes a move it can lead into a disaster. Moreover they were strangers. So he decided to mend his wrist so he can get out of here before something regret full happens.

Liam thought for a second and asked Zayn “So backpacking across western Europe uh? You do that a lot?”

Zayn eyes widen in surprise and a small smile creeps across his lips.

‘Fuck’ cursed Liam mentally. He felt stupid to even say that, he wanted to change the topic to make it easier for Zayn. But it came out wrong. He just flirted with a guy and he fucking used the universal line to ask someone to have sex.

Liam’s mind was racing with thoughts. He felt his face going red, he can’t say whether it’s because of the embarrassment or ‘cause he really wanted to pull Zayn into a kiss and do things to him. He didn’t want Zayn to think he was crazy knowing what was going on in his brain so he acted quick –CRACK–

“FUCK” screamed Zayn in pain.

“Sorry. Are you feeling ok?” asked Liam.

“Been better” replied Zayn who was still surprised bout Liam bringing up the weird question. But he didn’t want any misunderstanding to lead into anything stupid so he stood up and flexed his uncomfortable wrist and picked up his backpack to throw it over his shoulders.But was stopped by Liam who interrupted him asking what he was doing.

“Well I am leaving; I don’t wanna bother you anymore. My wrist is all better I can–”

But he was interrupted again “Battle the wild animals on the way?” Liam finished Zayn’s sentence. “It’s not that safe to be wandering around midnight, by the way you are welcome to stay the night here. It’s surly a lot better than a tent I give you that” continued Liam with a small laughter.

A pink blush tinted on Zayn’s cheeks. He hid the eagerness from his face even though he was relieved to hear this; he was really hoping Liam would offer him to stay. Slowly Zayn kept his backpack down, thanking Liam with a bright face.

Liam blushed with the thought of Zayn staying but before Zayn noticing him going red, he asked “Wanna have something to drink?”

Zayn nodded as he felt real thirsty.

Liam started to feel more and more stupid as he was flirting with a stranger in the middle of the night. He was smiling goofily for fuck sake. He grabbed couple of beers and returned to see a small smile creep on Zayn’s face. Liam wanted to give himself a face palm why didn’t he get Zayn just a glass of water. He was not at all himself; he is not the person to have a beer in the middle of the night. He sat beside Zayn still thinking of that smile. It was like his mind was stuck and running in circles. Suddenly he felt hot. Surly it’s a cold night no way it’s the room he thought. This was so strange he never doubted his sexuality. He was always straight or that’s what he thought he was. But now all he wanted to do was to rip off Zayn’s shirt and kiss him all over. He even felt a twitch in between his legs. Before he could gather all his thoughts a melodious voice filled his ears.

“Uh?”

“Yes, it’s not the first time I backpacked across Europe. I like it here it has many beautiful things I haven’t admired” repeated Zayn.

“What?”

“You asked whether I do this a lot.”

“Oh yeah right, so when were you here the last time?” asked Liam not knowing whether to change the topic or not. To be honest he was enjoying this in a slight way.

But Zayn’s answer made him regret asking the question.

“Couple of years ago, I was backpacking across western Europe. I was just outside Barcelona, hiking in the foothills of mount Tibidabo…”

Liam’s felt his whole body burning up and he feels his bulge rising inside his boxers, subtly he pulled his top to cover it. Liam adjusted himself so that Zayn doesn’t notice the bulge.

“But it was cold and windy unlike now…” continued Zayn with a smirk.

Liam gulped hearing these words his stomach twisted into knots. It just wasn’t him Zayn felt it too. He blinked at Zayn. Zayn gave a little laugh and wiggled his eyebrow “Seems you are so interested in my story you even forgot to enjoy your beer.”

“Are you always this cute?” Zayn winked seeing Liam who looked like a nervous puppy.

Liam went red and he continued to blink ‘cause he really have no idea what should he do even though his mind was filled with dirty thoughts. He wanted to kiss Zayn, pull his lips between his teeth and leave trails of marks on the tattooed smooth torso of his and make Zayn moan like he never had, he also wants to slip into Zayn’s trousers and grab his dick and feel his length in his hands. Thinking about Zayn moaning did not help him it only made his bulge worse and now he was breathing a little faster

Admiring Liam, Zayn chuckled and said “I am no mind reader but I know we both want the same thing, so can I kiss you?” asked Zayn in a gentle tone.

Like a reflex Liam nodded and before he could think their lips crashed together. Zayn delicately cupped Liam’s cheeks. It was like their lips fit like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Liam who had a series of thoughts about doing all these crazy stuffs to Zayn surrendered himself to Zayn’s lips. It was so soft and plumy. Their lips moved in sync and Liam opened his lips for Zayn’s tongue to take dominance and wander inside his mouth. They both tasted each other and their tongues were brushing and dancing against each other. Liam slowly slides his hands up Zayn’s thigh sending shivers against his whole body and reached the big bulge under his trousers. His touch made Zayn moan against Liam’s mouth. Zayn’s hand started to roam and if Liam says he is not desperate to those touches he is lying.

Without breaking the kiss, they both managed to get up from the couch and left to the bedroom. They broke apart catching for breath. It was the best kiss Liam has ever had; he wished he never had to break it. Liam pulled his tee over his head and threw it to the other side of the bed.

“Woah that’s fast for a guy who spend the last half an hour blinking like a puppy” teased Zayn.

“Yeah that guy was trying to figure out whether it was mutual, and he is right .” said Liam pushing Zayn onto the bed.

“Wow and he likes it hard” smirked Zayn.

“He does” replied Liam and removed Zayn’s boxers and dropped it on the floor. Meanwhile Zayn threw his t-shirt away.

Liam stared at Zayn for a second; he just couldn’t believe his eyes. Zayn was so perfect, his torso was covered with beautiful tattoos. And Liam wanted to admire every one of them inch by inch, he wanted to run his hands all over his body and touch every curve and plant a kiss on each and every one of them. His eyes reached Zayn’s dick, he wanted to grab it and take the whole of it. His thoughts were interrupted by Zayn.

“You are a little selfish there babe, I just wanna watch you when you take it off”

Liam gave a little playful laugh and said “Then, you need to be patient” saying so he bent down towards Zayn and kissed him on his chest while his hands were between their body reaching for Zayn’s dick. He slowly fondled it while he continued kissing Zayn’s torso. Zayn left a small moan when Liam sucked hard near his kiss tattoo on the chest. Liam has never done this with anyone but he knows what he enjoys the best. He teased Zayn with slow touches; he felt Zayn’s dick twitching under is hand. Zayn’s body arched a little when Liam’s lips touched his nipples. He let out a long and drawn-moan when Liam flicked his nipple with his tongue, this made him breath faster when liam continued the same action for a couple more times. He was enjoying it a lot he couldn’t decide which he wanted more. He liked the soft kisses on his nipples which send shivers down his spine, but he longed for those intense touching.

“Oh my god Leeyummm…”

Liam raised his eyes to meet Zayn’s. He stared at those long eyelashes for a moment and attached their lips again taking the breath out of both.

“That was the best” continued Zayn after they broke the kiss.

Liam smiled and made his way down giving a peck on Zayn’s gun tattoo while he reached there. He also left another mark near the tattoo. He wrapped his hand on Zayn’s length making him whimper in wanting more. But Liam took the head and kissed its tip to tease Zayn a little more. He stuck the tip of his tongue and licked his way down the shaft. Zayn’s back gave another little arch and his toes curled. Liam slowly covered Zayn’s dick a bit by bit and bobbed his head. He slowly builds his speed. When he felt the head hitting his throat he stopped so that he won’t gag and Zayn wont cum by just this.

Seeing Zayn heavily breathing Liam asked “You like that?” with a smirk.

“Oh yeah!” replied Zayn still catching for breath. “I held my part of the deal babe now let’s strip that down” continued Zayn with a wide grin.

Zayn got up to push Liam onto the bed and pull off his boxers. Zayn’s grin grew looking at Liam’s dick, he bend over Liam and attached their lips. After they broke the kiss, Zayn pulled back to stare into Liam’s chocolate brown eyes, “You are so beautiful” he said still looking deeply into his eyes. These words made Liam blush and go deep red. Zayn reattached their lips and a little deeper and firm this time. Their withering body was moving against each other creating friction between their groins. The contact made both men moan. Zayn raised up to fetch the lube and condom from the drawer Liam pointed.

Liam comforted himself with his legs apart when Zayn knelt between them. Zayn took some lube and applied it on Liam’s hole, Liam responded with a sweet ‘hmm’. Zayn inserted a finger into Liam’s tight ring of muscles and pulled it back and did the same for a couple of times. Liam was so tight and he wanted Liam to enjoy each and every second like he did. When he inserted the second finger Liam gave a little wince of pain but quickly added “Don’t stop, I just didn’t expect it… its nothing” sounding all nervous and worried. Zayn understood that Liam was nervous ‘cause it was his first time with a guy. Zayn softly replied “No problem babe” and continued to insert his fingers but a more slowly ‘cause he didn’t want to hurt Liam. When his two fingers where comfortably inside Liam, he scissored them so that it will lose his tight hole. When he was sure Liam is ready, he slowly inserted his third finger, he did the same rhythmic action for a couple of times but a little deeper and withdrew his fingers. He looked up to see Liam breathing a little fast and was sweating like hell as he dropped his head back to the bed.

“You like that babe?” asked Zayn in a low sexy voice.

“Yes” replied Liam whose body was pooling with pleasure and desire.

Zayn pulled the condom on him and looked at Liam and said “We can stop whenever you want” in a calm voice. Liam felt embarrassed but liked the way Zayn cared about him. He positioned himself such that his legs locked over Zayn’s hips. When Zayn’s head touched his hole a shiver went up his spine. He spread his legs a little more so that it would be comfortable for Zayn to make his entry. It was nothing like he imagined, he felt so full. Zayn slowly started to increase the speed at each thrust soon their movement synced with their breathing. Liam was filled with pain and pleasure; he could care less of the pain he couldn’t get enough of the pleasure. There is no way to describe this, he had never felt anything like this with any girl he has been with. When their breathing finally calmed down and they adjusted to a more comfortable position, Zayn grinds their hips together seeking friction of their skin. He then starts moving faster and more confident, chasing the breath out of Liam.

“ZAYNNNNNN…OH MY FUCKING GOD, YEAH, OH YEAH ZAYNNN……” moaned Liam.

Zayn continued this action and he succeeded in finding Liam’s pleasure spot.

“I’m gonna cum” screamed Liam and reached the climax.

Liam squirted all over his and Zayn’s stomach. Seeing Liam cum Zayn cummed into the condom. Both were breathing heavily. Zayn stopped and pulled himself out carefully. He lay beside Liam. When Liam’s breathing calmed down Zayn leant over him until they shared the same air.

“Did it hurt?” Zayn asked with concern.

“At first.” He admits. “But it’s worth it” continued Liam with a cute satisfying smile.“The way your dick feels inside of me babe nothing can top that.” He said giving a peck on Zayn’s lips, Zayn smiled and returned a kiss on Liam’s soft plumy pink lips and walked to the bathroom to bring a wet towel, they wiped themselves clean and hit the bed together. Liam couldn’t believe he just had amazing sex with a handsome guy. Thinking of all the small things they both enjoyed in the last hour Liam started to fall asleep, the last thing he remembered before sleeping was a small kiss on his right temple.

//|\\\

On Sunday morning, and Liam just woke up after his best sex; he was all cheerful and bright like the sun bathed room of his. He took his towel and went to have a shower where he saw Zayn who had it already occupied. He was about to leave when Zayn insisted on him staying so Liam did, he also wanted to enjoy every minute with Zayn before he leaves. After spending half an hour in the shower, they both dressed up and had breakfast.

Zayn thanked Liam for letting him stay and also for the best he ever had. Liam blushed at the compliment.

They both kissed goodbye for a moment and broke apart, Zayn promised that he would visit him when he comes back. Liam gave him another peck on the lips and told him to be safe on his way, Zayn nodded back with a broad smile.

After Zayn was gone Liam went back in to finish his book, but he couldn’t stop imagining bout Zayn. This weekend was totally different, he always likes to spend his weekends alone even away from family but this was nothing like before. He just loved every second of it. He even had a crazy thought how it will be if he asked Zayn on a date and if things went really good so they can be boyfriends.

After Zayn left, Liam engaged himself with some movies and a game of Fortnight. After dinner Liam went to make his bed, a notification popped in his phone. He had a wide smile seeing it was from Zayn. Zayn had told he will message him but Liam never thought he will be doing on the same day. Liam chatted with Zayn for a while and went to sleep.

Thus, ended his perfect weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it.  
> Lots of Love <3


End file.
